Justice runs in crimson rivers
by Phoenixfire73
Summary: Harry Kills Bellatrix in the Ministry. now he must deal with the aftermath. Will Harry take a more grey approach to the upcoming war? Or will his own doubts cloud his judgement ? HONKS
1. Chapter 1

Harry screamed once the shock had worn off  
, he made to run for the veil but Remus's wolf strength held him back. And no matter how much he struggled Harry couldn't free himself. After around a minute Remus let go and Harry saw Bellatrix run off howling in joy "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK, I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK".

Harry's rage and battle instinct flared up, _how dare she, she killed a good man SHE KILLED SIRIUS!"_.  
He sprinted after her all the while hearing her taunts and jests which only build up his fury even more. Once Harry was in spell range of her he know what to do, she had ended the live of the one person he looked to as a father, the life of a good man, and she was _happy_ about it.

"CRUCIO" Harry bellowed, wand tightly fixed on the insane witch,_ how dare she_, Harry needed, no wanted, her to know how it felt, the anger, the rage, the pain, all of IT.

"Yes Harry, that's right" a soft voice appeared behind him. " Use that anger, she deserves it, she killed him" the voice continued to whisper in his ear, "You know the spell Harry, two little words, and he's avenged".

He knew that voice, how could he not know the voice of Tom Riddle, however he didn't find himself arguing with it, She _did_ deserve to die, but would Sirius do it?

"He wanted to kill Wormtail, did he not, is this so different" the dark lord once again stated.

Meanwhile with Harry's spell broken Bellatrix looked up from the floor in horror, " M-My Lord, please, I am your most loyal, I live only to serve" She pleaded, the dire situation only just sinking in, Her Lord wanted her dead, and was telling the Potter brat to do it.

Harry's thoughts still tumbled, he wanted the bitch dead, but he didn't want to become a murderer or follow Riddle's advice. _What would Sirius do?_ But he already had the answer to that question.  
He levelled his bright emerald eyes on Bellatrix and steadied his wand the words on the tip of his tongue.

That was the first thing Albus Dumbledore saw as he entered the Ministry. The Golden Gryffindor of Hogwarts, calmly saying the Killing curse.

Harry took no time to look down at her lifeless corpse. He quickly spun and cast the shielding charm as jumped away from Voldemort expecting an attack. And was shocked as none came.

Riddle merely chuckled. "You see Albus, even your poster boy can be corrupted".  
_  
Albus?_ Only then did Harry notice his aged headmaster staring in near blank disbelieve. The full ramifications of what he had just done began to hit him full and fast.  
He had just killed someone, with the same curse that killed his parents. On the prompting of the man which did the deed. Harry had been too caught up in his grief and his desire to avenge Sirius to fully understand what he was doing, he only knew he wanted her know the Pain he felt, that killing Sirius as not something to laugh about.  
_o-oh god, what have I done_

Dumbledore came to his wits however and responded. "You were foolish to come here tonight Tom"

Riddle cocked his head to the side. "And why is that old man? The Dog is dead and Potter has killed, I may have lost one of my best, but it was all so worth it" He finished with a smirk.

Tom started to circle round the Headmaster. "Tell me Albus, does it not hurt you to know he was willing and able to do such a thing, that he _enjoyed_ it?" Now he had a full smile, he was indeed enjoying this.  
Unfortunately for him however the Minster and a band of Arours flooed into the Ministry open floor at this very point, to catch a sight of the infamous thought dead Dark Lord.

Realizing he had been caught up in taunting Dumbledore, Voldemort grimaced and apperated out of sight.  
Minster Fudge let outat shakely breath, "h-he's back" he exclaimed in a near whisper.

Harry had more pressing concerns however. As at this very moment, the very people labeling him as a dark attention seeking brat, and his inner circle of friends, saw him looking down at the body of a Bellatrix lestragne, wand in hand. With the events of what had transpired all too clear to see.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N yeah, Not a one shot no more (hence the change in title) Thank KBerry for the idea to make this more than a one shot :P. This will be my main sorry and no, there won't be Slash, well, maybe some underlying wolfstar, but no more. I'm planning to try and make It Harry/Tonks but I'm a bad writer so merlin knows if I'll pull that off.

Harry Woke with a start. His Scar no longer plagued him as it did the year before, but the pain of losing Sirius cut though him like a knife. Nothing however compared to his nightmares about Bellatrix.

Almost every night he saw her face, terrified as he took her life. He saw Dumbledore's look of disgrace, Fudges look of triumph and most of all, his look of his friends.

Luna's normally spaced out look was pinpointed on Harry.

The hero worship dying in Ginny's eye's, replaced by something much worse, fear.

Ron looked as though Harry had just sacrificed a baby by using dark magic.

Hermione... Hermione looked at first as though she understood, but as she saw Dumbledore's face, it changed to disgust.

Neville on the other hand was totally different, he looked proud, his parent's avenged, sole goal in life accomplished, though not directly, had a determined look on his face. He even nodded to harry.

Nev was the only person to speak to him now'er days, Harry's use of 2 unforgivable curses had been plastered over the Daily Prophet, which had quickly made him an exile of Hogwarts.  
The Five people who accompanied Harry to the DoM had been told by Dumbledore that Harry must have placed them under a powerful (and very dark, of course) compulsion and loyalty spell.  
The Weasley's accepted this quickly, as did Hermione due to her unhealthily high respect for authority figures.

Luna was more challenging with the why's however. The Headmaster explained to her that Harry needed a loyal, powerful inner circle to become the next Dark Lord (as the Prophet had agreed was his plan). Luna accepted this version of the facts.

Neville however, was furious with them all. "HOW DARE YOU, HARRY IS THE KINDEST, MOST WELL MEANING PERSON I'VE EVER MET AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?!"

"Neville he KILLED someone, haven't you listened to anything proff-"Hermione was cut off

"Yeah, Harry killed Bellatrix, and if he hadn't, I WOULD HAVE! She tortured my Parents, she killed Harry's Godfather in front of his eyes. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Mr Longbottom" Albus steeped his fingers "It is my belief that you may still have some of the Loyalty potion in your system. I will sent for Madam Pomfrey." In his practised grandfatherly voice.

Neville gave Albus a look of pure loathing. "If you weren't too old to remember, as Lord Longbottom and head of a powerful Pureblood house I am immune from such potions." Neville stared at their Meriln-smacked faces, "I'm going to find Harry, don't try to follow me."  
He walked out the headmasters office with his head held high.

That was two weeks ago. Now Neville was being touted as Lord Potter's right hand man, Like Sirius and later Bellatrix were Voldemort's. The duo however didn't care about what the papers wrote. It was their friend's opinions which hurt them. But they was no changing their minds. Harry and Neville were outcasts.

Neville and Harry had in their isolation grown closer. Repeated attacks on their character and their person over the last few weeks of term had meant they needed to band together and work as a team. However it was the last week which solidified them.

Neville's owl, Frank, landed in front of them at the end of the Gryffindor table. As Frank was kept at the Manor only his grandmother could have sent him, the red envelope on his leg confirmed this. Neville looked at it with trepidation. "Nev…"

"No Harry I expected this, just not by Howler" He opened the letter carefully.

"NEVILLE FRANKLIN LONGBOTTOM! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU. TO USE DARK MAGIC TO STRENGTHEN YOURSELF IS INFORGIVEALBE. TO ALINE YOURSELF WITH A YOUNG DARK LORD, A DISGRACE TO THE LONGBOTTOM NAME, YOUR PARENT WOULD BE DISGUSTED WITH YOU. EVEN IF POTTER KILLED BELLATRIX, TO…"  
the voice dropped to a whisper. "To use my dear frank's wand to perform such unspeakable rituals…YOU ARE NOT WELCOME AT LONGBOTTOM MANOR WHILE I STILL LIVE."

As the howler dropped from the air the hall looked on, glaring at the two of them. Neville stared out into space…his home…

Harry looked to the head table, Dumbledore had a satisfied smirk on his liars face. Harry was determined to wipe it off.  
He took Neville by the arm and led him out the silent hall. As they walked toward the room of Requirement, their only place of refuge, Harry placed a comforting arm over his shoulders. "She can't keep you from the Manor can she Nev? you're the Lord"

"N-no Harry, but it be no use going back there, it'll only confirm the whole thing to Gran…Not that sounds like she needs any more confirmation." Neville told Harry sullenly.

As they entered the Room, Neville had made it look like the greenhouses of Longbottom Manor, putting a sofa in a clear space near the end of the room, They both sat there in silence from a few minutes before Neville quietly broke it.

"She's wrong about mum and dad."

"What Nev?" Harry replied.

"Gran, she's wrong about mum and Dad, they'd be proud of me. Potter and Longbottom have been allies for hundreds of years, we've always stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder, in the thick of the action, though war and peace. We are the only one of the 'Light' family's to marry to each other, Bound in blood and honour…Mum and Dad would understand, they'd never believe Dumbledore"

As touching as Neville's speech had been, a terrible thought came to Harry. Before he could voice it however Neville spoke again.

"I can see the look on your face Harry, don't worry, that's not why I'm supporting you. You're my friend Harry, To taught me to stand up for myself, taught me I wasn't a worthless Wizard, that I couldn't let people like Malfoy and Snape bully me down.

You're the best guy I know Harry, powerful but humble, Wealthy but selfless. You're Kind but terrifying at times... You never been anything but good to me, this year you taught me in the DA, and you didn't pity me when I spoke about my parents like everyone else does, you understand that pity is the last thing you need.

At the Ministry, I felt like I was petrified, but you gave me the confidence to fight not only Death Eaters, but face Bellatrix herself. When you killed her Harry, I only had one regret, that It wasn't me who did it. But even then I'm glad it was you, you are a Brother to me Harry, as we would have been if our families hadn't been torn apart. That's why I'm supporting you."

Both Neville and Harry had tears on their faces at the end. Harry was speechless. He had no idea what he meant to Neville and was shocked to hear it. He vowed then and there never to let him down.

And so then, just for a moment, both Children of Prophecy wept for what they had lost.

A/N So aye, Tell me what you think with a review, It's proper full of errors but I got a C in English so I did something right haha  
And yes, I'm a HUGE Neville fan.


	3. Chapter 3

As their tears dried, Harry asked Neville about something that had confused him in his speech.

"Nev, you mentioned before that I was wealthy…. but I'm not. I've only a few thousand Galleons in my vault, which is more than the weasly's I know but definitely not as wealthy as you or Malfoy's I'm sure!"

Neville screwed his head in confusion. "Bu-but Harry, you're Lord Potter-Pervell-Black, you are one of the richest families in wizarding Europe. And I heard rumors about a line back to Gryffindor. But no one ever proved it, and the Potters were much too humble to talk about it, even to us."

Harry sat back once again in shock. _Lord Potter-Black…Pervell?_. "Erm..Neville, you must have made a mistake, I can't be a Lord, and even if I was, Sirius was Lord Black and I've never heard of the Pervell's?"

Neville's brow crumpled, and his eyes became more focused on Harry. "Mate, the Pervell's are the founding line of Potter, and some say Gryffindor AND Slitheryin. Rumored to be the original three brother's. And the Blacks…. Harry, you're related to them though your grandmother, Dorea, and in any case, Sirius would have left the Lordship to you, else everything would go to Draco." Neville looked sharply at Harry. "Are you telling me no one ever told any of this?"

Harry let the pain of Sirius to brush off him for the time being. "No Nev, I know nothing about any of this, I only found out I was a wizard when I got my Hogwarts letter".

Lord Longbottom let out a low hiss at this news. "That's illegal Mate, You should been told what you were at 6 in order to train you to be a Lord, which you would have told about at 11. And given access to your full power at 15, so you could properly use it once you reached age." Neville looked thoughtful for a moment. "I….I need to see Susan, to ask what she thinks of us, and if she'll help."

Now Harry was even more confused. "Susan? Susan who Neville"

Nev looked over to him, half amused, half annoyed. "Susan Bones Harry, Hufflepuff, her Aunt is head of the Department of Law Enforcement at the Ministry." He reached over to clasp him on the Shoulder once he stood up. "Honestly mate, you need to start making friends from other houses besides Lun-," He looked pursed his lips. "Well anyway, I'm off to find her, take care I'll be back soon."  
Leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

Once Neville had left, Harry sat there thinking, about this Lordship, about his old friends, but mostly about Sirius.  
Knew Nev meant nothing of it when he talked of Sirius leaving him stuff. But the words hit him, the pain of losing Sirius was too much to bare. Remembering a line from a book he'd read, _If I look back, I am lost_, he took the words to heart.

Harry left the RoR and headed to the Gryffindor common room. He had yet to collect his stuff and he feared it had been damaged.

As he entered the portrait the only two figures that greeted him were indeed, Ron and Hermione, who were engaged in a heated conversion which went silent when they saw him.

Ron made to stand in front of Hermione and Harry simply chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you guys, and Hermione doesn't need protecting Ron."

"SHUT UP POTTER, ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL HEX YOU" Ron yelled aggressively.

"Honestly Ron, you couldn't take me before, and now you think I'm a dark lord in training you believe that now you can beat Me." He rolled his eyes." Stand aside mate, for old times sake".

Hermione and Ron tensed, getting angry, ready for an attack. Harry knew the signs, you don't live as the freak of number 4 for too long if you couldn't sense an impending blow. He gracefully stood aside and let the two spells fly by him. One stunner, Hermione no doubt, and one reduco hit the wall behind him, the latter spell blowing out some brick.

"All I want is to collect my trunk and firebolt from our old room, then I'll leave you alone."

Hermione moved to speak. "We aren't letting you pass Harry, I'm sorry but the headmaster is coming later to collect them as evidence."  
Ron backed her. "Yeah Potter, you think Dumbledore was really going to let you keep the map! HA, you must be thick."

Harry raised a brow at that. "Honestly Ron, no, I don't think you'd let me go up there, rather hoped."

He leveled his wand, and the duo actually flinched. "Accico Harry Potter's personal stuff"  
Once he gathered them all and they were all in working order. Harry looked at the pair of them,

"Well, Thanks to Albus, I guess this is the end of the golden trio. Goodbye Ron, Goodbye Hermione."  
He turned on his heel and walked out of the common room. With mercifully, no one else entering.

Despite his calm and collected act in the common room, Harry was a train wreck. Ronald was his first friend… his FIRST friend all time, and now here he was. Mocking and taunting him, accusing him of acts he would never do.

Ron's betrayal ad hurt Harry yes….But not as much as Hermione's.  
He looked around and discovered he was out by the lake, a warm spring sun in a cloudless blue sky, perfect weather fo…_Hermione._

He sat on a large boulder and for the second time today, Harry found himself in tears.  
At a point Hermione had been everything to harry. He didn't run selflessly on to trolls backs for everyone, despite what they may think. Hermione was his first childhood crush.

Though the years these feelings grew, to the point that by the flight with Buckbeak he thought he might be strong enough to tell her. She had grown into a Stunning looking girl, the most caring, funny and fantastic person he'd ever met. Hermione was his first love.

Last year had been hard for Harry. His name came out the goblet and once again he was an outcast. Everyone ignored him, even loyal Ron had abandoned him. All, but Hermione. Hermione who stuck with Harry through thick and thin. Hermione who had later begged him not to go the ministry. Hermione was his Rock.

Now she was gone. Her respect for authority finally outweighed her respect for Harry. _Why, why me_, Harry thought.

As he looked back at the Castle, the sun was setting under the ramparts. The sky changed from a peaceful blue to an array of yellows, oranges and reds. The Sun was setting on Harry Childhood, on his innocence, on his peace.

"Voldermort did more than kill my family." He Whispered, "He cursed my name". 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait D: Uni essays are a long and difficult thing ;_:

The last day of term was rapidly approaching and with no home to go to Harry and Neville were getting stressed.

While in the RoR Neville brought up a possible solution.

"Harry. Why don't we stop buy Gringotts after the train stops, we'd be able to check exactly what you control, and if there's anywhere for us to stay in the summer."

Harry looked over to him. Strangely enough becoming exiled had done wonders for Nev. He had grown more confident and self-aware. The constant attacks had forced the two of them to train hard in the RoR daily, serfice to say Neville was no long small and fat.

As to his social changes, Harry honestly couldn't tell. Was it because he was only round him so had become very comfortable with each other? Or if Nev had truly become the man he wanted to be? Whatever the case he was still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like a great Idea Neville"

Neville took his eyes away from the exotic Persian plants book to look at him.

"Mate you sure you're ok? You've seemed a bit off recently is all."

damn and damn, when'd he get so observant.

"Fine fine. Just sick of it all. I mean we still don't have a place to live, our friends hate our guts and to top it off the entire community want our heads."

Neville chuckled, "Yeah tell me something I don't know."

He rummaged around his bag for half a second.

"OH Here, they came up with a new name for you, thought you'd be interested" he munched as he handed over today's daily prophet.

Harry half-heartedly took it, honestly he didn't care want to seemed to care or call him.

"The Dark Lord Hadrian, really this is the best they came up with? Wow."

In the meanwhile at number 12 Grimmauld place the Order had been assembled.

The full order was gathered round the kitchen table, waiting for Albus to arrive.

The emotions of the group were varied. Most members of the 'Light' were naturally suspicious as there had been a number of betrayals, notably Wormtail. The Weasleys were divided as Molly, Ginny and Ron were adamant Harry was "a bad sort" as Molly had put it. Whereas the Twins and Arthur fully Supported his side of events, After living though one war Arthur seen the realities of kill or be killed though he wasn't proud of it. The Eldest Weasley Children were not present.

Outside the large main light family opinion was no less fractured. Those who supported Harry were on the most part highly involved with the first blood war, with the exception of Tonks. Remus had become de-faco leader of this faction due to his relationship with Harry being his unofficial Uncle.

However many had bowed to the knowledge of the Defeater of Grindelwald and figured since he had spent more time with Harry then he must know the Dark that lay in him. Despite being leader of this group, Snape had very different, more personal reasons for joining it.

Has Albus entered the room all voices became silenced. He sat at the head of the table and peered around his order over the half rimmed glasses.

"As you are no doubt aware, Harry Potter killed a death eater in cold-blood not three weeks ago. He tortured and then killed Mrs. Lestrange with the use of two unforgivable curses at the bequest of Lord Voldermort." He pause for the gasps. " Mr Potter has refused to seek out my guidance but has retreated to the Room of Requirement with young Neville Longbottom to avoid prying eyes."

Dumbledore gazed his flock. "It is clear that Mr. Potter has been deeply affected by the event of Tom Riddles resurrection. Though out the last year he had been acting more anti-social and I dare say, Slytherin. Acting with anger and Violence at every turn. Seeing Sirius Black die must have been a final step. Those screams were not for the death of his Godfather but the death of Harry himself. To be reborn as the Dark Lord Hadrian." Albus finished his solemn speech here.

Across the room people looked down and Molly cried for their lost savoir.

Remus looked at the assembly in mild disgust.

"Dumbledore this is preposterous. Harry is the kindest boy I've ever met. Yes I grant he killed her but that bitch deserved to die! In case it escaped you're notice but he killed one of the most powerful dark witches in living memory AND HE STILL was cutup about it. Harry has Lily's heart and you dare tarnish her memory with this…this mockery."

Molly looked sharply at the irate werewolf. "HE HAD CHILDREN UNDER POTION CONTROL!" she blustered.

Fred scoffed. "course he didn't mum, after all we like him." "and where would licle Harry get loyalty potions from anyhow? He's under age." George finished.

"From you….. Of course" Snape slithered from the back.

The Duo reeled back and hissed in anger. "Did Snape just accuse us of brewing dark Potions Gred?"

"I think he did Feorge. The fucking irony of that."

Albus tried to calm the situation.

"I'm sure Professor Snape was only outlining one of the possibilities, right Severus?"

Snape allowed a slight smirk to split his lips. "Obviously headmaster".

Mad-eye peered out from the back. He clearly saw the breaking of the Order, he saw the influence his old friend was using. And he wanted out.

"I've always stood by you Albus, since the invasion of 41' I have been by your side. Unquestionably taking your orders, proving my worth."

The leader of the light looked over to field commander, internally preening.

"And I am grateful Alastor, your efforts have gain us many victories."

Moody's good eye narrowed as he spoke.

"Then you understand why I consider Potter to be greatest wizard of his generation and our only hope against Voldermort. You've gone too far this time Albus, I can't be a part of this Order until it see's reason."

The gathered witches and wizards were stunned into silence.

This was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the most powerful Auror in History, one of the greatest Wizards of modern times standing up to man he was meant to be the right hand of. THE Albus Dumbledore.

He stood up. "Anyone who supports Potter, come with me."

"Actually Alastor, we can stay here." Remus stated, not taking his gaze from Dumbledore. "With Sirius's death this house belongs to Harry. So it is the Order who will need to leave."

That woke him from his shock. "Now my bo-."

" No Headmaster. The order of the Phoenix is no longer welcome in this house."

Ron was outraged. "You can't do this, Potter's dark we need to stop him!"

The Werewolf growled "out Weasley, or you won't live to see the dawn!"

Dumbledore stood. "It seems you are truly lost." Looking remorseful though cursing his luck. "Future Order meeting will commence in my office at Hogwarts. I hope you are able to see the light, before it is too late."

With that he flooed back to said office, his loyal herd following him out.

For a brief moment silence reigned as small group took in the impact of their actions. Then Alastor fell back into his chair heavily.

Tonks, never a fan of quiet, chirped up.

"Soooo….what now?"

"Now, now we tell Potter and Longbottom they aren't as alone as they thing." Moody pulled out some parchment with a quill and inkwell.

The next morning a brown owl landed in front Harry and sharing side-long glances the pair read It together.

Harry.

We write to tell you that we stand wholly behind you. Dumbledore has convinced most of the Order of your guilt however. We kicked him out of that old place and we would like you and Neville to join us here after term ends for the summer.

Remember Prongslet, you are not alone.

Signed Remus Lupin.

Nymphadora Tonks.

Alastor Moody.

Kingsley Shacklebot.

Fred &George Weasley.

Arthur Weasley.

Professor's Flitwick and McGonagall.

It felt as if a weight was lifted from their shoulders. Harry and Neville grinned and hugged each other.

Not only were they not alone. But they now had a home to go


	5. Chapter 5

As the Train pulled into platform 9 ¾ Harry was silently, unblinkingly staring out the window. Looking out to see if any of people which signed the letter were waiting for them.

"Any one there Harry?" Neville asked.

"I don't think so Ne-"Harry stopped mid-speech. He saw deep with-in the crowd a flash hot pink atop a pretty heart-shaped faced. He smiled softly. "There Tonks is here."

The duo walked though station people parting like the red sea as they walked past, glaring and muttering.

"Wotcher fellas!" Tonks called as she sees. "ready to go?"

Harry blushed a little when Tonks took his hand. _She's just side-alonging us. Calm down._  
And so with a quiet crack the trio disappeared.

I second latter they arrived in a small park, behind a shed so none noticed. The wind was still but filled with the sound of laughing children.

"Here we are." Tonks exclaimed grandly, waving her arm at general area number 12 was situated.

"Err, Tonks? There's nothing there." Neville glanced between her and dark alley alleyway.

"OH yeah, read this." She fumbled around in her pockets for a few seconds and pull out a scrap piece of parchment, handing it to Neville.

"Harry Potter lives at 12 Grimmlaud Place." And so the house appeared into view and the young lords eyes it up in recognition.

"The Fidelius charm of course! But why would you need such powerful protection on your house Tonks?"

"Shh, It'll be explained inside."

The three of them treaded lightly though the door and past the sleeping portrait of Mrs Black into the Kitchen. Harrys Heart clenched as he walked through the old house. Every sight of it reminded him of Sirius, and thinking of Padfoot reminded him of killing Belatrix….

Wiping those depressing thoughts away they entered the Kitchen. The group was assembled much like the Order once had around the Table, Remus stood up to greet them.

"Harry." He hugged hard and whispered into his ear. "Sirius was not your fault Pronglest, she desevered what she got. I'm so proud of you." And with some manly pats on the back he realised him.

Mad-Eye spoke up from the left hand side. "Yes yes all very touching but we've issues to discuss Remus!" he seemed to bark out.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down you old stiff. We've just got back, put the kettle on will you?" Flashing a dazzling smile his way.

Moody grumbled and his good eye narrowed at her, while his magical eye swivelled round and landed on Kingsley who was chuckling. He instantly stopped and rose to the kettle.

Harry and Neville sat down next to each other facing the rest of the group bar Tonks who had decided she couldn't be arsed moving round the table and plopped down next to Harry.

Tonks looked across Harry over to Neville. "The Reason there's a Fidelius over this house this that not only is it the main family manor of the Ancient and Noble house of Black. But it's- or was- the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." At Neville astonished expression her commented. " So yeah Pretty important.

After a few seconds Harry open the discussion

"So it's not that we don't appreciate the support, but why did you all go against Dumbledore? I mean Moody you were his oldest friend."

"Harry." Professor Mcgonagall smiled softly. "Albus has been making some…odd decisions lately. Leaving you to the Dursleys, Keeping Hogwarts open in 2nd year to name just a few."

"And too be honest Harry." George (or was it Fred?) continued. "To try and pull that 'potters gone dark' shit on us was bit thick of him really."

"Yeah, I mean shy iclle Arry'kins becoming a dark lord, even we couldn't pull off that joke" The other twin finished."

"Boys please" Mr Weasley sighed exasperatedly.

Alastor fixed both eyes back on Harry. "Albus might be a good war leader and a great Wizard. But he's never had it in him to do what is necessary in war, to kill! Even back in the early days Dumbledore could never bring himself to do it. He couldn't kill Grinlewald and he remains alive to this day." He spat into his cup. "Better than that scum deserves."

"Wait, so you're only standing behind us because we are prepared to kill the death eaters?" Neville asked perplexed."

"No guys" Tonks replied. "At Auror academy it was drilled into us that if there was a threat which wouldn't back down, we needed to use deadly force." She gently grasped Harry's left hand and he looked up at her. "Harry you aren't a monster. You feel remorse and sorrow, even for her after all Bellatrix did. I'm- no we are with you because we believe you will do what needs to be done." She finished with an assertive stare, brushing over with knuckles with her thumb."

Her words made Harry think back to something Dumbledore had said, about doing what was right and not was easy. 'He should take his own advice the Pillock' Harry though.  
Of course Tonks hold on his hand had reduced him back to the blushing teenager he was. With a pink tinge to his cheeks Harry nodded abashedly.

Neville raised a brow at him and Harry glared back.

Arthur coughed lightly, breaking the tension.  
"I think that's enough excitement for one evening. Shook Neville to the room you shared over the summer, you'll both be sleeping in there."

They made a quick escape.

As the Crowd dispersed, Remus talked over to Tonks chuckling. "I approve."  
Tonks frowned at him. "Eh Remus?"

"Come on Tonks, you _were _a bit obvious."

She stood there for a few seconds baffled, until her eyes widened in understanding. Smoothly covering her flush with her abilities, She swatted him on the shoulder.

"Shut up moony, you old pervert."

He only responded with full blown laughter walking off from her.

=======================================================================================

Up in Harry and Nev's room the pair were getting ready for bed.

"Neville, did you ever track down that Susan Bones?" Harry asked as he climbed into bed.

Neville looked up at him. "Sure I did Harry, she said that she is withholding judgement until she hears our side of the story, I guess it comes with being a Hufflepuff and the Niece of the department head of law enforcement. Susan reckons if she believes us then her Aunt will, and then she'll try and get her he look into your lordship and things."

Harry Smiled. "Thanks Neville, I really appreciate this."

"s' no problem arry'" He yawned back.

And as the two started to drift off. Nev smirked.

"Soooo, Harry. Tonks is really pretty eh?"

Harry was so unprepared for the jest that he lit up like a Christmas tree. "Shut up Longbottom."

You could hear his laughter from the next floor up.

========================================================================================

The next Morning Harry woke early as he did every day. His alarm said 5:30 as he dragged himself out from under the covers.

After a shower Harry threw on his white polo and black jeans and made his way down stairs. He entered the Kitchen to find it empty, he reasoned the only person who would be up at this hour was Mad-eye, content vigilance and all but there was no sign.

He began to do what he was best at in a kitchen, cooking.

Around 45 minutes later a blearily eyes Tonks walked in.

"ughh Wocta Harry, watca cooking."

Harry turned to see the new arrival and quickly regretted it, she was wearing an oversized Hufflepuff quiddich jersey and what could only be called tight boxers. Recalling Nevilles teasing the other night he quickly rattled off the food he had prepared.

"Err nothing much, just some Bacon, eggs, Sausage, toast and Pancakes."

THAT woke her up. The now wide eyed Tonks stared at the selection with a small amount of awe.

"You call this nothing much, bloody hell Harry I'd love to see what to call a lot!"

He shrugged. "I cook more at Privet Drive." And he went back to pouring out the drinks.

Tonks frowned at that, But it was instantly wiped from her face as she took a bite out a sausage-egg sandwich she make up. She moaned in delight.

Harry jerked when he hear the sound and his grip on the glass tightened. '_It's only hormones, bloody hells Potter she only likes your cooking calm DOWN!_'

After swallowing. "This is great Harry. Wow you could give mum a run for her money with this." She then proceeded to wolf down the rest of her dish.

"You reckon you could make me breakfast every morning for... oh I don't know, the rest of my life!"

Managing a chuckle Harry replied. "If you'll have me Tonks."

He was rewarded with a beaming smile. "Great news Harry, and since you're my new chef you get the privilege of calling me Dora. Tonks gets a bit tedious after a while, but if you ever call me by my first name I'll hex your balls off ok?"

Harry winced at that mental image. "Crystal clear…Dora" trying out the new name." placing down her tea.

The door creaked open and Remus entered the room.

"Ah hello, what going on here?"

Tonks lifted her arm around Harry's shoulder. "Harry here just agreed to be my personal cooking house elf." She exclaimed with coy smile.

"Remus looked over at Harry with a sorrowful expression. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Confused Harry looked back. "What you mean Moony?"

"You don't know how much Tonks can eat do you?"

He glanced over to Dora and saw the vicious smile that graced her lips he paled.

'_oh lord'_


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Harry found himself alone in the Black family library. With a pang he thought of how much Hermione would have loved this room had Mrs Weasley ever let them into it. But thinking of the old crowd brought sadness that threatened to boil over to anger if he let it.

He was sat by a row of Potion books in the corner of the room lit by a few candles. Spread out in front of him his now finished letter he composed to Susan Bones, which was awkward since he'd never really spoke to her that much. She was in the DA and though that he knew she was Hufflepuff and ginger but that was as far has his knowledge went. He read over his handiwork.

_Susan Bones._

_Hello Susan, My name is Harry Potter. Now before you burn this or something Neville told me you would be willing to hear my-well our now-side of the story, for this I thank you._

_First you should know that not only was Sirius Black innocent but he never even got a trial. To check this you should ask your aunt about it._  
_Now this is important because Sirius was my Godfather_

_ and I loved him. He was killed at the department of mysteries 3 weeks ago._

_He was killed in front of me by a woman called Bellatrix Lestrange, you will know who that is. The story in the Prophet is utterly wrong, well not all._

_Yes I did kill her. Yes I did use two unforgivable. But I did NOT LAUGH. I did NOT DO IT ON VOLDERMORTS ORDERS._

_He was there of course, and he did gloat me into doing it but I was not the right frame of mind. My only father figure had just been murdered. Bellatrix was laughing about it, she was happy he was dead._  
_I was furious at her. I needed her to understand killing Sirius was not a good thing. And to my shame I used the Cruiartois Cruse. It didn't even work, she only yelped and tripped over. Then HE turned up and started to push my buttons, telling me I knew what to do, that she deserved it. Voldermort Manipulated me into using the same curse that he once used on my parents. At the time I didn't fully understand what I'd done._

_Trust me when I say that now I do. And it makes me sick._

_Please don't think I wouldn't kill again. In my view any wilful slave of Tom Riddle deserves to die._

_The whole Dark Lord Hadrian shit is exactly that. Shit. I don't want to be a Normal Lord never mind a dark one. I only want to be Harry. Grffindore seeker and average DADA student. Neville was only dragged into this because he believed me and stayed loyal to me._

_So there you are. My story. Believe want you want from that. If you do send a letter back using this Owl, his name is Archbraxus, but please call him Artty._

_Very Sincerely. The Not Dark Lord. Harry James Potter._

He sorted. It had took him 3 drafts to get this far. It would be a wonder if anyone did believe him reading this. Harry sighed and looked over to the Brown and Black Barn owl perched on the other side if the desk. Kingsley had given him to Harry since Hedwig was too recognizable, being the only White owl Harry had seen since joining the wizarding world.

He sent Artty off with the letter and looked at the clock. 10Am. Great what now. He drummed his fingers against the desk, he was so bored. They was nothing to do in this house now it had been cleared and cleaned. Harry resolved that he would go find Remus and ask him about his parents for a while.

=====================================================================================================================

Lord Voldermort was sat at the head of the lavish Dining table at Malfoy Manor, the candle light flicking over his blood red eyes as he gazed over his death eaters.

"My…Friends" He slithered. "It has come to my attention that the….Order has been…Broken. Severus?"

Since the death of Bellatrix Snape had been sat at the right hand of Voldermort. His promotion was not well liked amongst his peers.

"The Light side is divided my lord. Several of their most competent duellists now lie under the command a mere boy." He claimed without emotion.

Tom cocked his head. "And you Severus?" He asked.

"I elected to stay with Dumbledore my lord, as to gain more information about his plans and to glean a way into Hogwarts…undetected."

"And so depriving us of an agent with direct access to Potter?" He narrowed his eyes.

"My lord I on-"Snape cut off screaming.

"Crucio." Voldermort lazily cast.

After around two minutes he let the curse go. "I've already many spies within the walls of Hogwarts Severus, what I needed was someone to kidnap the boy and now I don't have that. Do I?"

"M-my lord, I can stil-AGHHHHHHH"

"You are a fool Snape, to think your pathetic shields would keep the Powerful Lord Voldermort out."

Other Death eaters glanced around at each other nervously.

"A double agent." He continued over his screams. "You truly believed that I would spare a filthy mudbloodfor _you._" Voldermort sneered and increased the power of the torture cruse. " You truly Believed that I _Trusted YOU?_"

Lucius Malfoy watched as his only true friend jerked and jolted on the floor. The fate of all which tried to betray the Dark Lord. _Why Severus?_

Soon enough Snape's screams turned into whimpers and his limps stopped moved. He curled into a ball, twitching as he cried. Suddenly his head shot up, his wild eyes  
erratically scanning the table, unblinking, unseeing.

Severus Snape had been driven into insanity.

"This is the destiny of all those who would seek to defy Lord Voldermort." He skimmed the minds of all gathered and saw only fear and loyalty. Riddle Smirked internally. "Come, swear fealty to your lord."

One by one the death eaters stepped past the snivelling wreck of Snape, bowed low and kissed the hem of his robes.

There would never be another spy.

=====================================================================================================================

"Then Prongs balanced Wormtail on the end of his nose." Remus Laughed "And Peter started doing that Can Can."

Both of them clutched their stomachs laughing hysterically laughing at the image.

Awhile later Harry wiped away the tears still chuckling.

"Sounds like you guys were a riot back at Hogwarts."

Remus smiled. "Oh yes, those were the days. When our only worries were full moons and Lily's wrath."

"one of the rare times when they were apart Sirius happened to sit across from Lily in the three broomsticks on Valentine's Day. At the same time James walks in and instantly got the wrong impression."

Harry's eyes widened. "No. he thought Padfoot was going out with Mum!"

Remus started Chuckling again. "Oh yes, if I hadn't dragged him out and beaten some sense into him James might have burnt the pub whole down."

The Door was thrown open and Harry immediately had wand in hand though reflex.

Moody stared it down. "Constant Vigilance, I like that Harry." He turned to Remus. "There's news"

Harry and Remus nervously looked at each other and followed Alastor out the door to the Kitchen.

They found the Crowd (They really needed a name) once again round the table.

The deep voice of Kingslesy Shacklebot reverted around the room.

"At 1:37 this afternoon a body and found in the Ministry atrium, the dark mark above it.

Kingsley looked at his shoes.

"The worst part was that he was still alive. Still staring blankly into space. Driven mad by the Cruicatous Cruse."

They were shocked and horrified at this, though it was Mcgonnagall which asked. "Who was it Kingsley?"

He looked Remus dead in the eye. "It was Snape."

The gasps that echoed were accented by the stunned silence afterward as the realisation hit.

He knew.

He knew about everything.

"Is the house save?"

Mad-eye spoke up. "Aye, I'm the secret keeper since Albus gave it up so the knowledge reset, he couldn't have known about where we are."

Flitwick looked up at Harry and Neville. "You know, this means you can't go back to school. Not if you-know-who's making bold movies like this. His likely to attack the express at this rate."

"Then where will they go?" Asked Fred.

Tonks frowned. "Well, we'll have to train them here. Home schooling isn't that uncommon surely."

"That won't help the rumours that he's a dark wanker in training though." George pointed out.

"Language boys" Arthur sighed. "But he does raise a point."

Tonks replied back. "Bully what they think, eh Harry" a pause.

"Erm, Harry?"

Harry and Neville were still silent.

Harry was thinking of Snape, He hated the man for sure but he still remembered the pain of Voldermorts curse from the graveyard. The sheer force of unyielding agony, the will to die. The same thing he tried to do to Bellatrix.

Neville on the other hand was thinking of his Parents. As he always did when the Cruico was brought up. Thinking of what they must have looked like on the floor that night. Riffing in pain.

Harry shuddered and was brought out of his thoughts by Tonk's clicking fingers.

"Oh sorry Tonks, what was that?"

He angled her head at him. "We were saying that you two can't go back to Hogwarts until the wars over."

That shook him. "WHAT why?"

Remus answered. "With Albus out to discredit you and Voldermort growing so bold we can't take the risk of losing you."

"Then where would we go?" Neville whispered quietly, so quietly only Harry and Remus could hear him.

"Here, we'll teach you here. Me, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-eye."

"We'll chip in to" The twins exclaimed.

"We all will." Mcgonagall man managed a small smile. "You'll both be safe here."

Harry nodded absent-mindedly and rose from his seat.

"I-I need some time alone please."

"Of course Harry" Tonks said softly.

Harry walked up the stairs and across the landing. Moving to the same place he'd locked himself up at Christmas. Buckbeak's room.

He locked the door, put his back to the far wall and slid down it. The tears only now falling from his green eyes.

He was never going back to Hogwarts.

He was never going home. 


	7. Chapter 7

Four hours later Harry had still not emerged from the room. The others started to worry.  
"Someone needs to try and get him to open up, he can't stay in there forever." Remus told Tonks nervously.

She looked over to him. "But who Remus, you won't, Neville's still recovering and Mad-eye isn't exactly all touchy feely!"

"You need to do it Tonks."

Tonks stood there. "What?, but why me."

Remus started to get annoyed. "Tonks Harry likes you, he'll listen. Now go." He pointed up the stairs with one hand and pushed her to them with the other.

As Tonks walked up she turned at glared at the old wolf. "Coward."

Tonks reached the locked door at raised a hand to knock. "Harry? You in there."

A muffled noise answered her.

"Sorry Harry I can't hear you."

Louder she heard. "Go away Tonks."

"I'm hurt Arry' what happened Dora?"

More muffling.

"Please Harry. I don't want to have to unlock my way in, but I will."

A faint shuffling was heard before the bolt of the door snapped and the door creaked open.

Tonks gasped as she took in his appearance.

Harry's hair was messed up, sticking everywhere. His throat was red raw.

But it was his eyes. Red and puffy around his now dull green pools.

"Oh Harry." Tonks hugged him gently. "I'm so sorry."

slowly, carefully, Harry raised his arms and hugged her back.

"s'okay Dora, it's not your fault."

She closed her eyes and whispered into his ear. "We'll figure something out Harry, you'll have fun here."

He nodded against her shoulder, too drained to even be embarrassed that he was hugging Tonks.

She released him and took his hand. "Come on." Tonks led him to his room and lay him down on the bed. "You get some proper sleep ok. We'll talk later."

As soon as Harrys head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

The next morning Harry woke up. Remembering how he got to be there he blushed. Dora was much too caring for him to deal with. He sighed _'if only I was older I guess'_

He looked at the clock, 1pm.

Groaning he got ready and went down stairs, meeting the others.

"Oy look who it is Fred"

"Sleeping beauty awakens Feorge."

Harry managed a small smile, the twins could always lighten the mood.

"Hey everyone."

the group looked around at each other anxiously.

"I'm fine guys, I was only shocked, and I mean Hogwarts has always been my home. But I guess I'll have to try and make this my new home." He finished with a shaky smile as he sat down at the head of the table.

Remus was the first to speak up. "Harry while you were sleeping we made up a schedule for your lessons." Handing it to him.

Skimming though he noticed Professors Mcgonnagoll and Filtwick.

"But professors, what about when term starts?"

"Harry," Minerva replied "Albus fired us."

"WHAT, you two are the best teachers he has!"

"I thank you for that praise Mr Potter" Filius smiled, "But the headmaster believe we are poisoned by your lust for power."

Harry shook his head. "The lengths he'll go to… Thank you for this, Nev and I appreciate it."

"Well Arry' you've got me first so come on, chop chop." Tonks clapped and jumped from her seat, promptly tripping and landing on her arse.

Harry rolled his eyes and offered his hand as Remus Chuckled.

"Oh Harry, my hero" Tonks exclaimed as he helped her up.

Kissing him on the cheek she skipped out the room, dragging Harry along.

Once they were in a relatively clear room Tonks started her talk on Duelling and using the environment to your advantage.

"…So when you're in a scrap you can summon a bookcase and knock your enemies over, leaving them open to attack. Got it?" Tonks finished around thirty minutes later.

"Yeah, do the unexpected" Harry nodded.

"Speaking of the unexpected, what accidental magic did you do before Hogwarts?"

"Why you asking?" Harry frowned.

"Oh you know, just curious." Tonks answered twirling a royal blue lock around her finger, a dimple in her cheek from the coy smile playing on her lips.

Swallowing hard, He replied.

"Oh…erm…just the normal stuff I guess. Turning my teachers wig blue, setting a snake on Dudley, Growing all my hair back in a night." He shrugged "Stuff like that."

Tonks laugher quickly cut off.

"Wait Harry, what you mean growing ALL your hair back?!"

Embarrassed he looked down.

"Well my aunt cut the hair of my head, part from over my scar and in bed that night I wish for it to all come back and once I woke up….there it was."

Silence.

"Er, Tonks?"

"Harry." She whispered. "That's not accidental. You wanted it back and so it was."

"Well I guess, Dora what's wrong?"

"Harry, you..you be like me." She exclaimed, dancing on the balls of her feet. Then her face dropped. "but Metamorthmagi are heredity, only the blacks have it."

Tonks looked so disappointed Harry just had to tell her.

"Erm Dora, My grandmother was a Black."

Her head snapped up sharply. "What! You sure?"

he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well kind of, Neville told me my grandmother was Dorea Black."

Her eyes lit up and she once again dragged Harry across the house. They arrived at the family tree room, finding Remus there as well.

"Woah, whats got you two in a rush?" The werewolf asked.

"Was James's mother a Black?" Tonks only asked as she scanned the walls for Dorea.

"Well yes actually, very kind woman. Why do you ask?"

"THERE, DOREA BLACK - CHARLES POTTER" Tonks yelled.

She turned to Remus, a wild glint in her violet eyes. "Preform the reveal spell on Harry. Now."

His eye lit up as he realised her point. "This won't hurt Harry, just stay still." Remus told him as he pulled out his wand.

Harry anxiously stood, resisting his twitching hand wanting to draw his own wand and let Remus cast his spell.

A few seconds later he was encircled by a green and yellow light and Tonks squealed in delight. Moony smiled at him. "Conrats Harry, You are a metamorth."

Then the mist turned Red and Black swirling faster and faster around him. The laughter stopped and and Harry started to scream.

"HARRY, WHAT DID YOU DO REMUS?" Tonks Shrieked. In shock Remus couldn't answer

Finally Harry's eyes rolled up into his sockets and he crumbled to the floor and passed out.

=====================================================================================================================

At Malfoy Manor a death eater meeting had just ended. Lucius had been told to stay behind and wait for his Lord.

While patiently sitting in his armchair opposite the fire he heard a blood-curdling scream. Jumping to his feet he thought to investigate the noise, he barely put one foot in front of the other before he remembered his wife and child were out and the old person still here….was him. Lucius grimaced as he thought of the pain he would endure if he saw the dark Lord in such a moment of weakness. So he slowly sunk back down into his chair and waited for the screaming to stop.

Tom Riddle suddenly stopped screaming. The pain was something he had not felt since the destruction of his diary 3 years ago. Which could mean only one thing. A horcrux was defending itself.

They knew.

Thinking rationally the Dark Lord decided that moving his soul anchors would be pointless, the traps would keep them safe. He needed to distract the Potter from them.

He walked over to where his now oldest servant was sat.

"Lucius"

He dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Milord"

"Rise Lucius, We have much to discuss." A sinister smirk crossed his face and his violent eyes flickered.

Malfoy was almost sorry for the Potter brat.

=====================================================================================================================

Harry woke in his clean, made up bed. Witch was odd since he could not remember going to bed.  
Then the headache hit him.

"Urghhh"

"Harry! You're awake" Tonks had been sat next to him.

"Wha-What happened?"

"I-I don't know there was this mist and you just started…Oh Harry I was so scared." I was only then he saw the red rims around her eyes.

"Hey, Hey Dora I'm fine, look at me. I mean someone has to cook you breakfast eh." He smiled.

As did she. "You rest here ok, we'll talk in the morning."  
As she walked to the door Harry asked. "Morning, what time is it? I've only been out a few minutes"

"Harry." She said, "its 3Am, you've been out for hours, now go back to sleep, you'll have lessons in the morning."

And so he did.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks past in a furry of lessons and training.

Harry and Neville had a series of different teachers to help them.

As per they Had Minerva for Transfiguration.

"Hello Boys." He nodded toward them. "Please sit down." She pointed over to the two desks in the room.

"I have decided that I will start teaching you more advanced Transfiguration, what is commonly referred to as battle Magic.

The duo shared excited looks, which did not go unnoticed.

"Now these Magic's are covered at Hogwarts and are extremely dangerous and complex. I would be astonished if either one of you managed to achieve even the most basic of spells within the first twenty attempts, never mind on the first go!" She stared down at them sternly, making them feel like it was their first lesson and they were eleven once more.

"Now repeat after me. _Ubi iacto Creavi Clavi"_

These lessons continued much in the same vain, long explanation on magic, a demonstration (though in Moody's duelling class THEY were the demonstration.) However the Twin's view seemed to differ.

"Well, well, well Georgey, two licle firsties"

"Aye, well said Fred, though I'm the good-looking twin."

"huh, I thought that was me."

"Well don't stand there."

"Sit your arses down!" They finished together.

"Hey guys" Neville chimed up.

"That's Meesrs Weasley to you Longbottom, We're professors now"

"Potions Professors at that, we'll do a better bang-up job than Sinviluis ever did."

Harry frowned and his eyebrows sky-rocketed, amused he asked. "Wait you two teach us potions, how'd you pull that off."

Fred put a hand over his heart and a hurt expression on his face. " You wound us Harry, we are brilliant Potions makers."

"Yeah 'Arry, how'd you think our skiving snackboxes work without our secret potions." George continued.

"You should know Harry, you're the one funding us." They finished.

Neville turned to Harry. "You? You started their business?"

Harry rubbed the nape of his neck, "Well yeah, I didn't need the Tri-Wizard money so I gave it away."

Neville looked slightly in awe before George whacked him over the head.

"They'll be no talking in our class Longbottom, Dentition at 8."

"OW, Wait dentitions, what."

"Oh yes." Fred smirked. "Two willing and able test subjects, we'd be fools to pass up the chance."

Harry and Nev paled dramatically and started getting out their equipment.

=====================================================================================================================

The last 'lesson' Harry had on a Friday was easily his favourite. I mean the Twins were cool but Tonks was better. Metamorth training with Tonks was as hilarious as it had been embarrassing.

"Wotcher Harry, come in."

As he walked through the door he took in her appearance. Tonks was wearing her purple weird sisters t-shirt, tight black jean shorts and clunky knee-height boots today. Her hair bright green hanging down in curly locks, framing her face and falling over her shoulders.

'_Wow, just. Wow'_

with that thought in mind Harry sighed as he sat on the chair opposite her desk. Which she was sat on the front of, one leg crossed over the other kicking slightly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Nothing Dora, nothing at all. What we talking about today?"

She cocked her head to one side, her hair falling to the left as she did so. Then suddenly she shrugged and pulled herself off the desk.

We're done with the theory, time for the doing part of the course." Tonks explained as she walked towards him slowly.

"O-oh, ri-right then." Harry swallowed. She smirked and stopped in front of him. Tonks extended her arm. Silently telling him to take her hand.

Harry cautiously took it and Tonks pulled him out of the chair, twirled him round and led him over to the grand old mirror near the back of the room.

"No need to be so tense Harry, I don't bite…Much" She smiled.

Harry closed his eyes in defeat.

They soon stopped in front of the huge mirror. Harry was facing it with Tonks pushing up against his back. He swallowed once more, his Adams apple bouncing.

"Do you trust me Harry?"

"Of course Tonks"

She lifted her hands to cover his eyes. He could feel the warmth of them on his cheeks.

"Now." She whispered, her breath tickling his ear. "I want you to picture yourself with a red streak in your hair ok?" He nodded gently. "Good, now add in stronger cheekbones" once again he nodded.

"And finally." In a softer tone she told him, "Remove your scar."

"Now you've done that I want you to calm your breathing and channel your magic into that picture."

Harry's breathing became laboured and his joints relaxed. And for a second he felt weightless.

He felt the warm of Tonks's hands slip away and wondered why the world was still black.

"Open your eyes Harry."

He did.

And what A shock he got.

The right hand side of his fringe was now crimson red. His cheekbones more potent on his face, but most importantly.

His scar had vanished.

He rubbed the now clear skin where it had been and started to tear up. It was gone. The mark, the blemish which had stained him all his life was no more.

Harry turned around, facing Tonks.

"I…I thank you Tonks, I'm can't tell you how much this means to me I..." He broke off. Staring into her deep Purple eyes. Never knowing she was swimming in his green orbs as well.

_'Gryffindors charge forward_'

He angled his lips up, so close he could feel her warm breath on his tongue.

"HARRY, TONKS..oh" Neville flew the door open with a bang and the jumped apart as if they'd been burned.

Neville had turned blazing red, he squealed out an apology and fled the scene.

Harry too was bright red.

"I….Er…I sh-should go" and quickly ran. Not seeing the still dazed look in Tonks's eyes.

=====================================================================================================================

The weeks came and went and soon enough July 31st was upon them. Harry's 16th Birthday.

He woke as he did every morning, looked at the clock he discovered that he'd slept in as it was now 9 Am, he quickly rose from his bed. Noticing Neville was not in his. He supposed everyone must have been in the living room.

He walked down the stairs and opened the door to the grand, ornate living area of Black Manor.

"HARRY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

He stood in shock as his group of friend all wished him a happy birthday. He'd never had a birthday party before but had resolved he like them.

A huge, shit-eating smile cut his face ear to ear.

From Remus he got a photo album dating back to his parents first year at Hogwarts.

Kingsely and Mad-eye chipped together to buy him a foe-glass lens set for his glasses. And a scream of CONSTANCE VILGILANCE.

The twins gave him a box of new pranks for the shop and some seeker gloves.

It was Tonks's gift which hit him the most. Harry and Tonks's lessons had stopped since he was in control of his Metamorpth ability and since that day they'd barely spoke. Tonks even went out of her way to avoid him sometimes. And as he'd grown especially close to her it hurt him.

Her present however was a leather wand holster with H. engraved on the left side and Wotcher engraved on the other.

Moody even whistled lowly in awe then he saw it.

"That's a quick draw, hit-wizard grade holster that Potter, not bad at all."

Harry look over to Tonks, who was laughing with Remus on the other side of the room and felt a warm pain in his heart.

Soon however dinner time arrived and everyone started to filter thought to the Kitchen when. Everyone apart from Harry and Tonks.

Harry was collecting and shrinking his presents when he heard her footfalls behind him. So he turned to face her.

Tonks looked him dead in the eye.

"I thought they'd never leave us alone."

grabbed his collar and smashed her lips to his.

The shock of the moment was obliterated by the sheer sensation of kissing Tonks. There was no fireworks but by God she tasted good.

Tonks moved her hands around his neck and gripped his raven hair, tugging gently.

Harry moaned at the sensation and she used the moment to plunge her tongue into his mouth and push him back against the wall.

The amazing feelings he couldn't even describe flowed through him as her tongue danced with his. Tonks had full control and he was in ecstasy.

Tonks, ever so slowly, pulled back and bit his bottom lip as she went.

Breathlessly she whispered. "Harry Birthday Harry." And walked out the room.

Reigning in his devilish outward appearance with his abilities he followed her out to the kitchen.

Two owls awaited him there. One carried a newspaper. But the other he knew.

"Arrty!"

he quickly have him some treats and read the letter

_ Heyia Harry_

_I asked Auntie Amelia about Sirius's trail and you were right! She's furious and trying to not only find out why but also about your lordship._  
_As you can see I believe you. You were always so nice in the DA and I couldn't believe it was all just an act. Though I guess we'll need a new name haha, what you think of Potter's Legion ;)._  
_Are you coming back to Hogwarts? I understand if you aren't but I would love to meet you properly. If not can we start the DA (PL) back up in your absence?_

_Nice talking to you finally Harry._  
_Love Susan._  
_P.S Send Neville my love._  
_P.S.S Arrty's a wonderful bird for sure. But where's that lovely White one you have?_

Harry Beamed. "Hey Neville Susans with us, she sends her love."

Silence.

Harry looked at the rest and saw they were and staring at the paper the second owl had brought. It had been lay out flat on the table.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO ATTACKS DIAGON ALLEY IN BROAD DAY LIGHT!_

The picture with the article was what killed Harry.

Voldermort was stood surrounded by Bodies, the dark mark floating above Gringgots.

The message had been written in blood across Ollivanders shop window.

_Happy Birthday Harry…_


	9. Chapter 9

The moon shone a pale white against the black void of space, its light reflecting upon Harry's face, half bright with the light half shrouded in darkness as the shadows danced across his features. It was early morning on the 1st august around 1:30 am to be exact but here Harry was staring into the void unable to make a decision on what could be the most important question in his life. To do what was right, or what was easy.

The right thing to do was to remain loyal to Dumbledore's original vision to defeat Voldemort with light magic. To tie them up and lock them in Azkaban. This would also prove to the world in a sense that he was not in fact a dark lord out for revenge.

The easy thing to do however…was to fight fire with fire. To use the dark arts and unforgiveable curses to their advantage, to strike at the throat and go for the kill. This method had proven effective in the past, Mad Eye was prove of that. But Harry had seen the stigma that they bring, one use of them and he was an outcast, hated by those he called friend, by those he selflessly saved. He sighed when he thought back to that night at the ministry, the night he had killed Bellatrix. Harry remembered the rush of pleasure that had surged though him as he cast the killing curse, the feeling of absolute power over life and death, the closest thing to being god. He knew logically that was the draw of the dark arts, the ever present addiction and subsequent dependency of them. He also knew that it would only prove to the world his 'alliance with dark forces', even here amongst his closest friends he knew there would be discontent, sure they understood him using the AK under severe pressure but to willing use the darkest of arts?

It was the only way to win though. And Dumbledore's way had failed before. They were losing the first blood war until he had come along, his way of sitting back had lost him Sirius. All the Death eaters chucked in Azkaban only to be broken out months later. Something needed to change and if the dark arts were that way. Then so be it.

There was a knock on the door and Harry turned his head to side to look at it, encasing it fully in the shadows. "Yes?"

"Harry? It's Tonks, let me in?" Her soft tone replied.

A soft smile tugged at his lips and a blush was quickly covered up. "Of course Dora, you don't need to ask."

The door creaked open Tonks entered the room proper. She was dressed her oversized Hufflepuff tee once again only this time a nighty was draped around it. The pattering of her bare feet the only sound as she made her way towards him.

He gazed at him. "Harry no one's seen you since that paper arrived."

He looked at her smirking. "Is that the only reason you're here?"

She frowned. "Of course, I'm just checking up, we drew straws and everything"

Harry cocked a brow.

Tonks looked down a little. "And…Maybe ...I was worried about you... Maybe."

Harry's smirk grew wider and Tonks noticed. She shoved his shoulder "Oh shut up" She blushed.

Chuckling Harry made his way over to his bed. Neville moved to Hermione and Ginny's old room, to 'give Harry&Dora their privacy'. That prick.

He sat down. "What is it Dora? It's like 2am."

"Exactly, why are you up? I'm a fully grown up adult and can do what I want" she tilted her head and smirked back. "As I'm sure you're aware mister Potter."

Harry dropped his head and sighed in defeat, a few moments later he felt the weight shift beside him as Tonks sat down.

"I'm here because you're normally rather vocal when It comes to Voldemort and today you've not said a word."

His head jerked up when she said his name. "Moody beats it into us in the academy to never fear a name, says it means you're weak and unworthy to be an auror if you are. "

He nodded and once again stared out the window. His thoughts conflicting inside his own head.

"I've been thinking up here and I can only think of one way to beat him. But I'm afraid I'll lose you all if I do it."

Tonks's eyes narrowed as she frowned, if Harry was considering the same as her he was stronger than she thought. "And what's that Harry?" she asked.

He closed his eyes before he answered. He could see it now, Tonks outraged at him, slapping him and telling his friends of his plans, all of them leaving him to fight him alone and unloved.

Harry drew a deep breath to steel himself.

"He fight fire with fire, to use the dark arts."

The silence was louder than a train and seemed to go on forever to Harry. He started to think of the worst. _Oh god that's it. She's angry, she'll tell them all, they'll all hate me, the-_. His internal crisis came to an end when he felt Dora's arm around him, then her head resting on his shoulder.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, well, part from the dark arts bit, but we need to start fighting them properly".

Harry turned his head. "You really think so, you agree?"

Tonks shuffled round and put both her hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry when I'm fighting in the streets and I've have AK's and Cruico's flying past my head I want nothing more that throw a few back, but I didn't because I thought it would make me a bad person."

She moved her hand and stroked Harry's right cheek. "You proved that it doesn't make you bad, that there is no snooping down to their level. At the end of the day it's kill or be killed, and you, Harry, You showed to me, to us all that fighting back is an option."

Harry just looked at Tonks, gratitude evident in his eyes.

Dora smiled and kissed Harry slowly with her hand still stroking his cheek, but after a minute she pulled back and looked at Harry's dazed looked. "I guess since I'm here, we should talk about…us huh?"

Harry shook himself out of it. "Ye-yeah, what are we Dora? I mean, I really like you Tonks. And I want to be with you for long while. B-but I mean look at you! You're witty, flirty, smart, amazing and so, so beautiful. You're too good for me Tonks."

Tonks was gobsmacked, she had no idea of Harry's opinion her. She felt warm all over and a huge giddy smile spread across her full lips, Tonks felt like a lovesick teenager all over again. Moving her hands down to play with the collar of his shirt she answered.

"Well, I like you too Harry. I think we should stick to Boyfriend/Girlfriend for now yeah?" She managed to get out past the shit eating grin,

Harry mirrored her face. "So you're alright with everyone knowing yeah?"

"Oh yes, I want the whole world to know the boy who lived is alllll mineee." She finished with a wink to let him know she was joking. Then suddenly she pecked him and jumped up and started for the door.

"Time to sleep Harry, it almost 3 in morning now." She whipped her head back to look at him, her dark blue hair swirling as she did so. "See you tomorrow sweetheart." And with another wink, she was out the door.

Harry climbed under the covers and fell asleep with the smile still etched on his face.

The next morning Harry understandably slept in. It was 11am once he woke up. He got ready and dressed in some more of Dudley's old cast off's, a blue shirt and black slacks. He moved down the stairs to the living room where he found Dora, Remus, Minerva, Flitwick, the Twins and Mad eye.

His lips twitched when he saw Tonks as he greeted them. "Hey guys, where's Kingsley?"

"The Ministry Harry, he is deputy head Auror after all." Answered Remus.

"Right, well I have something I need to discuss with you guys, something important." Harry told them all.

A few looks were exchanged as they all sat down, Tonks moved to sit next to Harry and whispered "Wotcher" in his ear, causing a raised brow from Remus.

"Right, well I've been thinking"

"That's never good" Fred muttered to George.

"The only way we are going to fight back against Voldemort's forces is not to sit back and wait for him at attack, miss them and try to clean up the mess. That failed. It failed in the first war and it's failing now."

Harry looked around the room, unable to see who would go him and who would fight him on this.

"The way to win this war is to fight fire with fire. I know more than most that this life or death, that Dumbledore's failures have cost us lives and time while he grows stronger with every passing day. We must use lethal force or we will lose and all we know, all we have fought for will die."

The shock penetrated the Room and as it stretched on Tonks reached down and entwined their fingers to give Harry her silent support.

As ever the Twins broke the tension. "Christ 'Arry mate bit early for that" "But you are right." "If it's between us and them" "We know who we're choosing".

Harry sighed in relief, someone else agreed with him.

"Aye, I've been pushing for the aurors to have extra powers for years but with no reward." Mad eye answered. "This is exactly what we need, we'd catch them off guard, they'd never see it coming."

"Harry, please tell be you aren't considering this." Minerva whispered. Her dissent echoed by her ex-colleges Flitwick and…

"Remus?" Tonks asked.

"Harry I...I told myself I'd never wilfully harm someone once I turned. The temptation of the arts are stronger for werewolves, we have a natural affinity for them that's why so many chose to join dark lords."

He Looked at Harry with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry Harry but I can't. But you must understand this is the point of no return. Once you set out on this path you can never turn back, you will forever be branded with the arts. They will always be there, people will see your acts as evidence of your ambitions of darkness. And with that they may start to resent you, and if, if you kill Voldemort they may turn on the next threat, the Dark lord which took care of his opposition. You."

Remus's words shook Harry. He never expected the last link to his parents, the last marauder to leave him like that. His strongest supporter. Gone.

Remus, Filtwick and Minerva left via the floo. And when once there was ten, there was now 7.

Before anyone could say a word however a slivery lynx leaped into the room, Kingsley's soft voice filling it.

"There's an attack…Muggle London….Kensington Street….hurry."

Harry froze in sheer terror, ice clogging his veins and he let out a shuddering gasp.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Tonks asked.

"Kensington Street...London…Tonks that's whe-where Hermione lives."

The group then sprung in to action, piling out the front door and apperating to the attack.

Tonks grabbed Harry's upper arm spun on her heel and they both disappeared.

A second later they arrived at Kensington Street. The others were already engaged in the fighting, which no order members had turned up for.

Tonks turned and started to fling spells at DE's left and right while Harry dunked under the green cruse he knew so well, on his way back up he flicked his wand into his hand and cast "ego in acutis" and a stone spike threw it's self from the ground into the death eater, killing him.

He turned the main body of fighting, he immediately noticed Dolohov who in is arrogance was not wearing his mask. Harry cast, ducked and weaved his way through bodies and spells until he reached him. Without giving warning he released off the cutting hex which was easily deflected.  
A savage smile graced Dolohov's face as he threw a torture curse at Harry, which he dodged thanks to his seeker reflex, they exchanged spells up and down the street, never stopping, and the dance of death moving ever faster and faster. Harry was casting quicker than he ever had before, a constant stream of colour flowing from his wand as he darted out the way of Dolohov's heavy blows which were blowing chucks of pavement from the ground beneath them. He was better than Harry and he needed to end this soon. As Dolohov shot right Harry 360'ed left and as he turned back he cast the only curse he had been holding out on.

"ADAVDA KEDVRA".Dolohov's shock stopped him from moving, the curse hit him dead on. The life left his eyes or the final time as he crumpled down like a rag doll.

Harry turned back to the main battle, however with the raid leader dead Death eaters were fleeing quickly and soon they were all gone. Harry looked across the battle field, none of his friends were dead and he counted 6 death eaters lying on the ground not including Dolohov behind him. When he looked down at himself he could see the blood seeping through the tears on his clothes where spells had grazed him. He turned his head to the house next to him and through the upstairs window he saw Hermione and are parents staring down, shocked but unharmed.

He looked toward to the group and saw Tonks rushing towards him. He grinned and once she was close enough he pulled her down for a kiss, filled with passion and joy and the thrill of still being alive. After few minutes they broke off and laughed. First contact, the first battle and they'd won.

But one battle does not win a war


End file.
